Thrill Kill Fighters
The Thrill Kill Fighters are a group of fictional characters (standard 8 and additional 3 unlockables) from the controversial and cancelled 1998 fighting videogame Thrill Kill. These fighters are the worst people who committed crimes against the world and they were sent to hell. Characters Belladonna A housewife and librarian from in Georgia, who, after discovering that her husband was having an affair with her sister, snapped and transformed into a deadly dominatrix, murdering them both. She is armed with an electric cattle prod. She died after committing suicide by electrocuting herself with her cattle prod while taking a bath, which was reported as being "accidental". She is the most sexually themed character of the game, and, consequentially, was considerably altered in the censored version; her orgasm-like moans were replaced with Violet's giggle, and her third Thrill Kill was removed, in which she appears to perform oral sex on her opponent, only for the camera to reveal that she is merely tickling their foot with a feather. In her ending she is preparing to murder her husband as he comes home. Cleetus A murderous redneck cannibal from Kentucky who fights with a severed leg of one of his past victims. He starved to death after contracting a tapeworm infestation. Aside from Belladonna, he is the only other character who was noticeably changed in the censored version of the game; his taunt and win pose, in which he bites into the severed leg he carries, was replaced from having blood spraying out of it and the sound effect of ripping flesh to him saying "yummy", with the blood and sound effect removed. His ending is when the health inspector inspects his slaughterhouse and gives an f for all of the inspection until Cleetus throws him in the machine and the machine tears the health inspector to pieces. Cleetus daydreams of his commercial of selling the best meat. Dr. Faustus A deranged plastic surgeon from Los Angeles, California, who intentionally disfigured many of his patients. He is armed with a scalpel and has a set of metal "jaws" attached to his own face that resembles a bear trap, which he also uses to attack with. He died from an infection caused by the grafting of said contraption onto his face. In his ending, he continues disfiguring and/or murdering his patients. The Imp A violent with a Napoleon complex from Albany, New York, who is supported by . He died from complications after amputating both his legs to replace them with the stilts. His ending is that he dreams of being President. Mammoth A gigantic, feral, ape-like creature who was previously a human from Covington, Indiana, nicknamed "Mammoth" due to his large size. After he was fired from his job, he flew into a rage and killed many of his colleagues and customers in a bloody rampage. He died from committing suicide afterwards by shooting himself. His history may be a reference to the term 'Going Postal', which was a term derived from a series of incidents from 1983 onward in which United States Postal Service (USPS) workers shot and killed managers, fellow workers, and members of the police or general public in acts of mass murder. In his ending he kills an old lady and her dog and stuffs their corpses in the mail box. Oddball An FBI from in Maine, who, after a long time of tracking serial killers, was driven insane and became one himself. His costumes feature him bound in , having his arms tied behind his back, or amputated altogether, and so he relies on using his head, torso and legs to attack. He died after being gunned down by his protégé. His ending is that his insanity continues and he goes back to being criminally insane. Tormentor A sadistic vigilante judge from Phoenix, Arizona, who is armed with a chain. He was executed on the electric chair after being found guilty of criminals in his court so that he could secretly torture and murder them himself. His ending shows him donning his mask as he is about to torture a criminal. Violet The youngest playable character in the game. A teenage traveling circus from Austria, who developed a hatred for men after killing a man that attacked her in her dressing room after one of her performances. She died from internal injuries after her was ruptured. Her ending is during her performing, a man gets on stage and she kills him in front of everyone. The Gimp Unlockable "training dummy" only available in Practice mode. He is unlocked by successfully following all the instructions to execute moves in training mode for all characters. Like his name suggests, he is a . He is unplayable. Cain One of the earlier unlockable sub-bosses. A pyromaniac covered in flames, who has the ability to conjure fire. Probable death could be that Cain died by being burned down while he was still alive. His ending is he sets himself on fire again. Judas One of the later unlockable sub-bosses. Deformed at the sternum, without any legs. One of them simply "walks" on their hands while the other fights. Probable cause of death could be complications from their deformity. His ending is where he's reborn and his mother died. Marukka The final unlockable character and final boss of the game in one player mode. A demonic female deity from Hell who was responsible for the organization of the tournament. She cannot be played in Arcade mode. Gallery sogen-ken-.jpg|Belladonna game shot.jpg 815818-mammoth.gif Thrill_Kill_Fighters.png|The Thrill Kill Fighters jewelcase_front2.jpg faustus.jpg|Faustus art_6oddball.jpg|Oddball char marukka.jpg|Marukka cleetus.jpg|Cleetus wallpaper judas.jpg|Judas wallpaper Cain.jpg|Cain Tormentor001.jpg|Tormentor wallpaper imp.jpg|Imp wall mammoth.jpg|Mammoth wallpaper violet.jpg|Violet Category:Cannibals Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Inconclusive Category:Femme Fatale Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Damned Souls Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists Category:Exploitation Villains